mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Флаттершай/Галерея
Cмотрите также: Изображения образов Флаттершай Первый сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|Приглашение на бал Bunny take over S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Fluttershy prodding at turtle S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Dash is angry S1E6.png|Хвастунишка Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Flutterguy S1E9.png|У страха глаза велики Fluttershy -you're the cutest thing ever- S1E10.png|Незваные гости Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|Осенний забег Fluttershy in her gala dress S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png|Предчувствие Пинки Пай Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Мастер взгляда Fluttershy oh my S01E19.png|Искатели драгоценностей Fluttershy happy 2 S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Fluttershy 'But why_' S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|Птица Феникс Bed of butterflies S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Fluttershy 'maybe Spike feels threatened' S1E24.png|Попытка ревности Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png|День рождения Fluttershy 'You're going to LOVE ME!' S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 The brute S2E2.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Fluttershy telling lesson S2E03.png|Нулевой урок Derpyshy S02E04.png|Затмение Луны Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|Пусть лучший победит! Fluttershy -And very caring as well...- S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.png|Пони из высшего общества Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|Секрет моего роста Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|Новорождённые пони Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|Пропажа Fluttershy embarrassed S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Twilight and Fluttershy puzzled S2E16.png|Читай и наслаждайся Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png|Настоящий друг New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|Давно пора Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Поиски дракона Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Fluttershy disguised as the conductor S2E24.png|Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 1 Fluttershy is fear of Rainbow's power S3E02.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 2 Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Плохое яблоко Fluttershy 'Oh! Y-you found her' S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Fluttershy and Cloudchaser meet again S3E07.png|Академия Чудо-молний Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png|Спайк к вашим услугам Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png|Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy listening to Luna EG.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Четвёртый сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Fluttershy talking to Squirrel S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Fluttershy -help us clean up- S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Fluttershy shrieks in horror S4E03.png|Замко-мания Fluttershy instructing birds S4E04.png|Дэринг Доунт Saddle Rager unleashed S4E06.png|Суперпони Flutterbat revealed S4E07.png|Летучие Мыши! Fluttershy having trouble sewing S4E08.png|Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Fluttershy 'I really, really, really' S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Fluttershy 'the Breezies!' S4E11.png|Третий лишний Fluttershy cheering -go, Pinkie, go!- S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Fluttershy 'I'd be honored' S4E13.png|Будь проще! Fluttershy biggest smile S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Fluttershy's eye glow S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто A confused Fluttershy S4E18.png|Мод Пай Fluttershy knocking on Rarity's door S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Fluttershy tries to get the attention of Twilight and RD for 2nd time S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! Fluttershy and a bird on the train S4E22.png|Честная сделка Fluttershy sees flash of green magic S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Fluttershy sitting on a barbell S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Fluttershy -he can be very helpful- S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Радужный рок Пятый сезон :: Эпизоды: 1-13 • 14 – 26 Fluttershy's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Fluttershy -Get the cutie marks back- S5E02.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Fluttershy holding a memory jewel S5E3.png|Замок, милый замок Fluttershy confused S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Fluttershy asks Discord why he's doing this S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Fluttershy and Applejack follow the bugbear S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Fluttershy -It's not very good- S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Fluttershy turns into Flutterbat S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Fluttershy compliments the boutique S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Fluttershy sees Pinkie is nowhere to be found S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Fluttershy -how would I even hear- S5E21.png|Мастер страха Fluttershy laughing close-up S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Fluttershy --it's time you both put your differences aside-- S5E23.png|Хуффилды и МакКолты Pinkie startles Fluttershy S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Fluttershy --must be... destroyed!-- S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Fluttershy and Starlight holding each other's hooves S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон :: Эпизоды: 1-13 • 14 – 26 Fluttershy --and the Crystal Heart-- S6E1.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Fluttershy --the view is just as good a little further back-- S6E2.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Fluttershy --remember to be extra supportive-- S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш Fluttershy guiding other ponies S06E08.png|День очага Fluttershy puts her hoof on Smoky Jr. --so they were temporarily camped out-- S6E9.png|Новости Седельного ряда Fluttershy very skeptical S6E11.png|Братишка Флаттершай Twilight and friends looking at Rarity weird S6E12.png|Добавь специй в свою жизнь Fluttershy looking very scared S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Mane Six go on the offensive S6E16.png|Времена меняются Fluttershy raising an eyebrow S6E17.png|Подземелья и Дискорды Fluttershy cowering in a spring catapult S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Impossibly Rich the center of attention S6E20.png|Вива Лас-Пегас Fluttershy --up all night calming the animals down-- S6E21.png|За всем не угонишься Fluttershy --they would've sent the invitation-- S6E25.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Fluttershy looking back at Discord S6E26.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 2 Седьмой сезон Fluttershy excited "oh, boy!" S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Fluttershy sings "the warm hug of a fuzzy bear" S7E2.png|Чаша терпения Fluttershy -solve this once and for all!- S7E5.png|Флаттершай выбирает свой путь Rainbow Dash exhaustedly opening her locker S7E7.png|Родительская опека Princess Celestia in the realm of sleep S7E10.png|Королевская проблема Fluttershy -why not-- S7E11.png|Избегая неприятностей Fluttershy looking at her reflection S7E12.png|Нарушенная гармония Fluttershy cowering in fear next to a building S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Fluttershy -made us all feel beautiful- S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное Fluttershy covered in orange spots S7E20.png|Полезная информация Fluttershy looks at image of Meadowbrook's mask S7E25.png|Борьба теней. Часть 1 Element of kindness binding to Fluttershy S7E26.png|Борьба теней. Часть 2 Девочки из Эквестрии: Забытая Дружба Princess Celestia -in the Canterlot Library- EGFF.png|Флаттершай изображена на витрине рядом с правым ухом Искорки. ''My Little Pony в кино Fluttershy smiling at the Storm Guard MLPTM.png|My Little Pony в кино'' Разное Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg|Концепт арт Fluttershy Playful Ponies toy G4.jpg|Игрушки Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png|Другое Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Сезон 1 Эпизоды 1-13 Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Сезон 1 Эпизоды 14-26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|Сезон 2 Эпизоды 1-13 New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Сезон 2 Эпизоды 14-26 Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|Сезон 3 Fluttershy talking to Squirrel S4E1.png|Сезон 4 Эпизоды 1-13 Fluttershy biggest smile S4E14.png|Сезон 4 Эпизоды 14-26 Fluttershy's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|Сезон 5 Эпизоды 1-13 Fluttershy laughing close-up S5E22.png|Сезон 5 Эпизоды 14-26 Fluttershy very skeptical S6E11.png|Сезон 6 Эпизоды 1-13 Fluttershy raising an eyebrow S6E17.png|Сезон 6 Эпизоды 14-26 Fluttershy -solve this once and for all!- S7E5.png|Сезон 7 Fluttershy smiling at the Storm Guard MLPTM.png|''My Little Pony в кино'' en:Fluttershy/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей